


Amante… traditore… e fidanzato

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy è nei guai. L’assistenza sociale vuole togliere Dawn, e per evitarlo la cacciatrice non ha trovato altro che inventarsi di essere… fidanzata e in procinto di sposarsi!<br/>Ma ora chi reciterà la parte del fortunato promesso sposo?!<br/>Xander… Spike… Angel?!?!<br/>E soprattutto… corrisponderà alle aspettative poste su di lui?!<br/>Chi toglierà le castagne dal fuoco all’imprudente Cacciatrice?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L' amante

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Ambientata "immaginosamente" dopo Dead thing, ossia l’episodio 12 della sesta stagione di Buffy, e prima di Waiting in the wings, il tredicesimo episodio della terza stagione di Angel.

"Okay, va bene, sono stata un ‘idiota, qualcun ‘altro vuole farmelo notare?!"

Buffy si voltò si scatto, stringendo i pugni come una bambina stizzita.

In quel modo che lo faceva impazzire…

Le labbra strette in una linea sottile … e il corpo… quel corpo di cui Spike conosceva ogni curva… che vibrava letteralmente di collera.

Bellissima.. come sempre.

Viva… com’era difficile che fosse, ormai… se non fra le sue braccia.

"Sei stata un’idiota, Buffy!"

Si voltò, come tutti. E come tutti puntò gli occhi su Anya che, diritta dietro il bancone del Magic Shop, teneva una mano ostentatamente sollevata.

"Bè?!" Esclamò l’ex demone." Che c’è? Lo ha detto lei!

E poi è vero, scusate! Dove lo trova in un giorno un fidanzato?!

Mica i fidanzati crescono sugli alberi… e poi…"

Uscì frettolosamente dal bancone, avvinghiandosi letteralmente al braccio di Xander." Qui l’unico fidanzato è occupato! Occupatissimo!

Con me!" Rincarò, puntandosi sul petto la mano.

Mentre Buffy la fissava come se avesse vomitato un rospo.

"Xander!"Esclamò." Ma per piacere! Non mi posso presentare con Xander!"

"E perché no?!"Esclamarono all’unisono gli altri due.

"Che ho io che non va?!" Sbottò l’ "occupatissimo ragazzo".

"Si,"Rincarò Anya." Che ha lui che non va?!"

"Ma niente!" Scattò Buffy, mentre Down, appoggiata alle gambe di tara, soffocava a stento una risata." Solo… non va!

Mi ci vedi a presentarmi alla nuova assistente sociale esclamando "ecco, questo è il mio affidabilissimo fidanzato, con cui formare un ‘affidabilissima famiglia!" mentre tengo sotto braccio…Xander!"

"Si..!!!" Esclamarono i due, ancora all’unisono.

"Ma forza! Xander! Xander, io ti voglio bene, ma non ti darei mai in affidamento una ragazzina di quattordici anni!"

"E meno male che mi vuoi bene!" Sbuffò lui.

"E poi…"Buffy percorse a grandi passi il magic Shop, vibrando letteralmente di nervosismo." Quella se lo mangia in due secondi, Xander! Voi non l’avete vista!

Direttamente dal circolo polare artico!

Con tre domande ha mandato in confusione anche me!

No… mi ci vorrebbe uno con le palle!"

"Ehi!" Cominciarono Anya e Xander, ma Buffy li bloccò, volgendosi come una furia a sua sorella.

"E tu smettila" Esclamò." Non c’è niente da ridere!"

"Ehi…"Si difese lei immediatamente." Non prendertela con me! Sei tu che sei andata a dirle che sei fidanzata e in procinto di sposarti!"

"E che dovevo fare?!

Quella continuava a parlare di ambiente sano… di un nucleo familiare normale… di come una ragazza sola non sia adatta a crescere un bambino…"

"Io non sono una bambina!"

"… e dagli appunti che ha lasciato quella strega della sua precedente…"

"Che tu hai fatto uscire di brocca quando eri invisibile…"

"Ma che cosa vuoi?!" Scatto la cacciatrice, avvicinandosi di un passo, con tanta rabbia che Dawn sobbalzò." Andartene in un istituto?! In un ‘altra famiglia?! Accomodati pure! Io sto facendo del mio meglio, okay, se a te non va bene, sai dov’è la porta!"

Spike strinse le labbra, saltando giù dal bancone.

Okay. Ora era troppo.

"E se vi deste una calmata…"Esclamò, avvicinandosi alle sue sorelle." Invece di dire cose di cui poi vi pentireste entrambe?"

Buffy scattò, battendo eloquentemente le mani, mentre l’unica reazione di Dawn fu il tremito delle sue labbra.

"certo che il demone sono io, ma quanto a scatenare casini sono puro come una vergine, rispetto a certi "umani"!"

Sollevò il capo, e ignorando l’eloquente alzata di sopracciglia da parte di Buffy continuò_"Lo faccio io."

"Fai tu cosa?!" Esclamò lei, senza capire.

"Il tuo fidanzato! Faccio la parte del tuo fidanzato con la str… signora… dell’assistenza sociale!"

Per un attimo, Buffy lo guardò, il viso percorso da un ‘espressione incredula. Poi, quando parve capire che diceva sul serio, proruppe in un sonoro sbuffo, passandogli di fianco e dirigendosi verso la palestra.

Senza degnarlo di una sola parola.

Calpestando diritta e decisa il suo cuore senza vita.

Probabilmente, ci furono altre reazioni alle sue proposta, ma Spike non restò per udirle.

Gli bastavano e avanzavano quelle della donna che amava.

Si voltò, stringendo le labbra.

Seguendola.

Incurante di ciò che chiunque avrebbe potuto pensare.

Tanto… avrebbero creduto che litigavano. Come sempre.

"Perché no?!" Esclamò , camminando dietro di lei nella palestra.

Allungò una mano, afferrandola e costringendola a voltarsi.

"Rispondimi, cazzo!"

Buffy si liberò dalla sua stretta, gli occhi che le brillavano si rabbia.

"Fammi indovinare"Esclamò." Non stavi scherzando?!"

"Buffy… perché no?!"

"Ma per piacere, Spike! Questa è una cosa seria, non uno dei tuoi sporchi giochetti!"

"Fino a prova contraria…"Sibilò lui, avvicinandosi di un passo." A te piacciono i miei sporchi giochetti…

E qui c’è in gioco il futuro di Dawn…

Andiamo Buffy…"Le sorrise, incapace di impedirselo." Ho ingannato e raggirato per centoventi anni, vuoi che non convinca un ‘imbrattacarte che probabilmente ha visto un uomo solo in fotografia?!"

"Sii… certo… come l’ultima volta!"

"L’ultima volta"puntualizzò lui." Mi ha preso di sorpresa!

Dai, Buffy… sai quanta gente ho convinto a fidarsi di me?!"

"Oh, si,"esclamò lei, sollevando il capo e lanciandogli un’occhiata cattiva. " tutti vivi per raccontarlo, immagino!"

Spike incassò il colpo. Sollevando il capo e deglutendo piano.

"No…"Sibilò. " nemmeno uno, e questo dovrebbe essere una garanzia per te…"

"Peccato che tu non possa uccidere anche questa…"

"No…"Ringhiò. " ma puoi farlo tu!"

Stavolta fu Buffy a incassare. Ma Spike non riusciva a restare impassibile di fronte alle reazioni del suo volto.

"Andiamo… "Mormorò dolcemente." Piccola… lo so che sei in pena per Dawn…"

"Spike, no!" L’interruppe. " Tu on farai la parte del mio ragazzo!"

"Perché?!" Scattò lui, avvicinandosi di un passo. La rabbia che minacciava di travolgerlo." Perché sono il tuo amante?!"

Buffy sgranò gli occhi, afferrandolo per un braccio.

"Sta zitto!" Esclamò, guardando alle sue spalle. " Vuoi che ti sentano tutti?!"

"Non me ne frega niente!"Rispose. e stavolta fu Spike a liberarsi della presa di Buffy." Non la sopporto più questa commedia!"

Strinse gli occhi. E non si aspettò nemmeno che lei capisse quanto ferito si sentiva. O che le importasse.

"Ti ho detto che da me non lo avrebbero saputo" Continuò." E manterrò la promessa! Ma mi sto stancando di farti da puttana, Summers!"

"Ma davvero?!"Buffy sollevò il volto. Perfettamente consapevole del proprio potere. Come, probabilmente, non era mai stata. " A me pareva che ti piacesse!"

"Mai quanto a te, cacciatrice! Mai quanto a te!"

Si fissarono. Bruciando della stessa rabbia.

E un attimo dopo erano avvinghiati l’uno all’altra, divorandosi freneticamente le bocche. Senza avere la minima idea di chi fosse saltato addosso a chi.

Spike la sollevò di peso, appoggiandola sul cavallo con anelli e insinuando il corpo fra le gambe di lei. Senza smettere un istante di baciarla, mentre Buffy gli mordeva le labbra, così forte da fargli male.

"Buffy…"gemette, baciandole con passione il collo.

Ma lei gli afferrò la testa, spingendola di nuovo sulla sua.

"Sta zitto…"Ansò." Non ti voglio sentire…"

Spike le prese ancora le labbra, e sentì le mani si lei frugargli con frenesia fra i bottoni della camicia, cercandogli la pelle.

Dovevano smettere.

Ora. Prima che gli amici di Buffy li vedessero.

Era… era quello che una parte di lui voleva… si… però… però dovevano smettere…

"Ma che diavolo significa questo?!" Gridò Xander alle loro spalle. E i due gelarono, le mani di lei che stringevano forsennatamente il braccio di Spike, mentre il suo cuore impazziva.

Prima di voltarsi insieme.

E realizzare che l’esclamazione oltraggiata del ragazzo veniva ancora dall’altra stanza.

Sospirarono, Buffy che , spontanea, per una colta, almeno, nella sua vita, gli appoggiava sollevata la testa sulla spalla. E lui che la stringeva a se come una bambina.

Desiderando che quel momento non finisse mai.

Comprendendo per un solo secondo cosa fosse la felicità.

E, invece, finì troppo in fretta.

"Che cosa vuoi tu qui?!" Esclamò di nuovo Xander , e stavolta Buffy si scosse, e lanciando a Spike uno sguardo pieno di rancore saltò giù dal cavallo, lasciando la palestra, ancora una volta senza parlare.

E, ancora una volta, lui non poté fare a meno di seguirla.

Rischiando immediatamente di sbattere contro la figura di lei, immobile, all’entrata del Magic Shop.

Come paralizzata.

Gli occhi negli occhi di Angel.

Spike si avvicinò di un passo, sforzandosi per non ringhiare.

E mai, come in quel momento, desiderò toccarla, per proclamare il suo possesso al mondo.

No… non al mondo.

A lui. Ad Angel.

A quella figura immensa, immobile come loro. Che li fissava con la sua espressione forte e malinconica insieme.

Per gridargli in faccia che Buffy era sua adesso.

Sua. Sua. Sua.

E lui non aveva il diritto di essere li.

Ma, del resto, quell’ultima sembrava un ‘opinione ampiamente condivisa, a giudicare dall’espressione sia di Xander che della stessa Buffy.

Desiderò toccarla… e invece non lo foce.

Invece rimase fermo, esattamente come Angel. E quando incrociò lo sguardo del suo sire de facto, lo sostenne, e non incontrò stupore in esso.

Pareva proprio che qualcuno gli avesse già parlato di lui… e del suo cambiamento.

"Allora?"Ripeté Xander, avanzando di un passo."Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?"

Angel gli lanciò un ‘occhiata, ma fu a Buffy che si rivolse un attimo dopo, tornando a guardarla.

"Non pensavo di trovarti qui…"Mormorò. " non volevo disturbarti…"

"Ehm… buonasera?"fece intanto un uomo sconosciuto alle spalle di Angel, entrando nel negozio e chiudendosi delicatamente la porta alle spalle.

Totalmente ignorato da tutti.

"Bè…"Buffy si posò le mani sui fianchi, per apparire più sicura di quanto non fosse. "sei nella mia città, nel negozio del mio Osservatore… non vedo proprio chi potessi voler incontrare!"

"B… buonasera…"Sussurrò tara, andando incontro all’amico di Angel e rispondendo al suo saluto." I… i… io sono Tara…"

"Mm… e lui è solo Wesley!"Tagliò corto la Cacciatrice.

"Si, Angel…"Riprese Xander, con un tono così inquisitorio che a Spike venne da ridere. Possibile che quel ragazzino non capisse che sarebbe bastato un secondo al " suo" sire per annientarlo? " spiegaci, chi è che cercavi?"

Angel deglutì, voltando la testa e, con sommo stupore di tutti, guardò verso il bancone, proprio nell’attimo in cui Anya ne venne fuori, con le braccia ingombre di libri che gettò senza troppi complimenti.

"Ecco qua!"Esclamò con un sorriso raggiante." Profezie, leggende , miti , e interpretazioni !"

"Oh… perfetto…"L’amico di Angel… Wesley, inglese fino al midollo, si avvicinò immediatamente al bancone, cominciando a sfogliare i volumi." Ricordavo che Giles possedeva dei codici più unici che rari…"

"Ehi, ehi, ehi!" Esclamò Xander, a dir poco scandalizzato." frena un attimo,,, Anya… li hai invitati tu qui?!"

"Noo!!"Si difese lei." Hanno telefonato loro!"

"Anya!"Esclamò Buffy, guardandola come se la volesse uccidere.

"Oh…"La ragazza rispose al suo sguardo, battagliera come non mai." Mica glieli regalo i libri… li pagano!"

"Anya!" Fecero insieme gli altri due. E un attimo dopo Xander piombò praticamente sui libri, chiudendo in faccia a Wesley quello che stava sfogliando.

"Non se ne parla proprio!" esclamò." I libri non sono in vendita!"

"Come no!" Anya passò oltre il bancone, affrontando a testa alta il fidanzato." Giles lo ha lasciato a me il negozio…"

"Giles non sapeva che avresti dato dei libri a … a lui!"

"Veramente…"Intervenne Wesley, tirando a sua volta il volume dalle mano di Xander." È stato Giles a indirizzarci qui…"

"Si sarà sbagliato!"Xander si riprese il libro.

"No che non si è sbagliato!" Rincarò Anya.

Mentre Angel, causa di tutto quel trambusto, se ne stava con le spalle appoggiate alla perete, le braccia conserte, e osservava… lui.

"Senti, Xander…"Disse Wesley deciso." Qui non si tratta si un gioco da bambini, ma di una cosa…"Lanciò un’occhiata ad Angel." Molto, molto seria…"

"Si da il caso…"Rispose il ragazzo." Che ui i bambini siano i padroni di casa!"

perfetto… pareva che Angel avesse trovato qualcuno che era persino più odiato di lui.

Se non fosse stato un amico del bastardo, l’Inglesino gli sarebbe stato simpatico… come quell’altro… l’Irlandese…

"Dai, Wesley!"Dawn scoppiò a ridere." Non fare quella faccia seria!" non ti viene bene!"

l’uomo spalancò la bocca e fissò la ragazza. E nonostante l’umiliazione stampata sul suo volto abbassò lo sguardo.

E a Spike stava sempre più simpatico.

"D’accordo…"Oh, Angel reagiva, finalmente… se era fortunato adesso se la sarebbero presa con lui…"ora basta. Non abbiamo tutto questo tempo.

Se non volete venderci i libri…"

"Si!"Esclamò Anya.

"NO!"Gridò Xander.

"… li fotocopieremo… fine della discussione."

"Sei bravo a dare ordini"Scattò Buffy. " a casa degli altri!"

"Io voglio solo evitare stupide discussioni…"

"Stupidi!" Gli occhi di lei scintillarono." E’ questo che siamo per te? Stupidi?"

Spike aspirò lentamente.

Come gli piaceva la piega che stavano prendendo le cose…

"Buffy…"Esclamò Angel." Se sono io il problema, me ne vado, ma quei libri mi servono… e non ho intenzione di discutere!"

Oh, ma tu guarda… ad Angel erano finalmente cresciuti gli attributi!

Il che sembrò sconvolgere tutti, a giudicare dalle faccia a dir poco allibite e dal silenzio che si diffuse nella stanza.

Spesso come una coltre i nebbia.

Finché non fu interrotto dal cinguettio di Dawn.

"Angel…"Fece la ragazzina, avvicinandosi di un passo." Ti andrebbe di sposare Buffy?!"

Spike sgranò gli occhi, fissandola.

Come odiava la piega che stavano prendendo le cose!

Come, come, come si era arrivati a quel punto?!

Spike fece ancora un giro, passando in diagonale per la stanza, simile a un animale in gabbia, le braccia conserte e i denti così stretti da fargli male.

Gli occhi fissi sulla schiena di Angel e, davanti a lui, sul volto di Buffy.

Avrebbero già dovuto massacrarsi di botte… perché stavano parlando amichevolmente?

E perché stavano parlando amichevolmente proprio di " quello"?!

Che c’entrava Angel con loro?

Lui se ne era andato, aveva la sia vita, perché doveva sempre tornare sul più bello col solo intento di rompere le scatole a Spike?

Spike avrebbe salvato la gattina! Lo aveva già fatto, no?!

Spike si era occupato di Dawn!Spike l’aveva protetta! Spike l’aveva consolata, cullandola, quando non aveva avuto più lacrime!

Ora cosa c’entrava Angel?!

E poi Buffy … Buffy non voleva nemmeno sentirlo nominare, Angel!

No

N lo aveva avvertito quando il mondo era in pericolo!

Per Buffy tutta l’esistenza di Angel si fermava ad averla piantata!

Non c’era una ragione al monco perché ora lo coinvolgesse in quella storia!

E allora… perché se ne stava li, e lo guardava, a braccia conserte… troppo, troppo vicina,… mentre Dawn gli spiegava tutto?

Perché non lo mandava via?!

E soprattutto, che cosa le faceva pensare, anche solo minimamente, che dopo il modo in cui era stato trattato fino a un minuto prima, ora Angel avrebbe accettato di aiutarla senza battere ciglio?

"Va… bene… non è un problema…!

Era Angel, ecco cosa!

Idiota lui a dubitarne!

Solo quel rompipalle deficiente poteva uscirsene con una simile idiozia quando era evidente dal suo tono che problemi ce n’erano… eccome!

"… se tu lo vuoi…"

Spike si fermò di scatto, gli occhi fissi su Buffy.

E per un singolo, lunghissimo istante, Buffy guardò lui.

No,. Non poteva fargli questo.

Poteva odiarlo, picchiarlo, poteva volerlo uccidere,,, poteva umiliarlo con le sue parole e ognuna delle sue azioni da ragazzina egocentrica e viziata…

Ma non poteva chiedere ad Angel di spacciarsi per il suo uomo con lui li!

Quando era Spike il suo uomo!

Non poteva domandarlo a Angel dopo ciò che aveva detto a lui!

Dopo che sapeva … cosa avrebbe significato per Spike.

Perché sapeva… oh, si… lei sapeva… sapeva perfettamente.

Anche in quel momento… guardandolo… lei sapeva.

Lei leggeva sul volto si Spike ciò che aveva dentro.

E nei suoi occhi quella che era quasi una preghiera.

Non quello… tutto ma non quello…

Tutto ma non Angel…

Le vide distogliere lo sguardo, e sollevare il mento in un gesto di sfida.

Ed era a lui che era rivolta quella sfida.

"Si…"Disse. Decisa." Lo voglio…"

Spike strinse i denti.

Ecco perché lo aveva lasciato restare. Perché gli aveva permesso di intromettersi nella sua vita.

Perché all’improvviso Angel non era più una singola piaga di peste bubbonica!

Era così chiaro adesso…

Se ne andò, sbattendo la porta con tanta violenza che il vetro si infranse in mille pezzi.

Mentre lacrime di umiliazione e dolore gli serravano come una morsa la gola.


	2. Il traditore

Angel scivolò sulla poltrona, mentre la porta si chiudeva, con la sensazione di avere appena percorso mille miglia a piedi.

E, in effetti… lo avrebbe immensamente preferito al rimettere piede in quella casa!

Si guardò attorno, e ovunque vide volti imbarazzati e nervosi.

E per un attimo tornò indietro… a un giorno qualsiasi di tre anni prima.

A Sunnydale.

Dove Angel serviva... ma nessuno lo volava.

E stavolta… nemmeno Buffy lo voleva…

E… e poi c’era pile…

Spike…

Di tutte le cose incredibili… quella era la cosa più assurda… e la più prevedibile…

Si sfiorò la fronte con la mano, desiderando di potersi alzare, e di poter varcare quella soglia da cui Buffy , senza spiegazioni, era appena uscita.

Desiderando di poter prendere la macchina e tornarsene a casa.

Dal suo bambino.

Lontano da quel luogo che gli gelava il cuore.

Ma Buffy aveva bisogno di lui, e Angel non poteva abbandonarla…

Ancora una volta, Sunnydale lo imprigionava.

Come tre ani rima.

Sentì un discreto colpo di tosse e sollevò il capo di scatto, mentre un sorriso, spontaneo, gli sfiorava il volto.

No… non come tre anni prima…

"Dunque… lei è una strega!"Esclamò Wesley, rivolgendosi non senza qualche imbarazzo alla giovane Tara, che, da parte sua, pareva avere voglia di scappare.

"S… s… si…"Mormorò, accennando un sorriso."m… ,magia bianca però!"

"Oh… non ne dubito… anche io ne ho qualche nozione…"

"Davvero?!" Gli occhi di Tara si illuminarono.

"Cosa fai, materializzi gli uomini del Concilio?!"

Angel volse gli occhi, stringendoli sulla figura di Xander.

A braccia incrociate, contro lo stipite della porta. Apparentemente sul punto di scoppiare.

"Wesley è molto bravo" Intervenne, tornando a guardare l’amico, e ignorando lui." L’ultima volta, gli ho visto aprire una voragine mistica e inghiottire come fosse nulla una decina di vampiri…"

"Vampiri inghiottiti da voragini mistiche!Esclamò Xander Harris." Quest’immagine trasmette anche a voi un senso di gioioso de ja vue?!"

Angel strinse le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona.

"De Ja Vue!"Wesley si voltò. » Complimenti, Harris, hai ampliato il tuo vocabolario ! Dimmi, sai anche che vuol dire?!"

Xander avanzò di un passo.

"Tu sei un de ja vue, Wesley. Fuori luogo, sbagliato, e terribilmente inutile ! "

Angel si alzò, e non fu stupito di trovare Xander che lo fissava.

Era lui il bersaglio. Come sempre.

"Oh oh!Che bello…" Intervenne Anya, saltando letteralmente fra di loro." Due vecchi amici che si rivedono!"

"Amici…"Sputò Xander. Ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa la sua ragazza si voltò, e , afferratolo per le spalle, lo spinse verso la cucina." Noi…"Esclamò." Andiamo a fare del The!"

"Io non…"Provò a dire Xander, ma, ancora una volta, Anya fu più veloce.

"Andiamo a fare del The!"Urlò quasi, e quando furono in cucina, con la stessa veemenza, Angel la sentì esclamare: " Ma lo vuoi capire che questo ci paga!"

"Non li voglio i suoi soldi!" Sputò Xander.

"Ma io si!"

Angel scosse la testa, e, dopo aver lanciato a Wesley uno sguardo di mutua comprensione, tornò a sedere, proprio mentre Dawn letteralmente si precipitava giù per le scale, con il suo album da disegno in mano.

"Guarda!"Esclamò, saltando sul bracciolo della poltrona. " Questi sono gli ultimi!"

Gli venne spontaneo sorridere, come sempre accadeva con la sorellina di Buffy. E continuò a farlo, sfogliando lentamente le pagine coperte di schizzi.

"Dawn…"Mormorò." Sono bellissimi…"

Lei sollevò la testa, scotendo orgogliosamente i lunghi capelli scuri.

"Ho imparato dal migliore!"Esclamò. ma dopo un attimo un ‘ombra le offuscò il sorriso." O meglio… ricordo di averlo fato… ma…"

Angel la zittì, prendendole con dolcezza la nuca e attirandola a se per un rapido bacio sulla fronte.

La sua piccola, vivacissima Dawn…

La bambina di otto ani che portava sulle spalle per farle vedere i fuochi il giorno di capodanno…

L’unica… che non lo avesse mai trattato come un mostro.

Nel suo cuore.

Nella sua mente.

E non gli importava di quale fosse la sua natura.

"Non trovi anche tu che siano splendidi, Wes?!"Chiese, tendendo la testa all’indietro.

E il suo amico annuì, un identico sorriso sulle labbra e nei suoi occhi azzurri.

"Molto belli…"

No.non era come tre anni prima,

perché quella poteva sembrare la stessa Sunnydale. E quella poteva essere la stessa gente.

Ma lui non più solo.

"L’assistente sociale dovrebbe arrivare a momenti…"Sorrise Tara, che dopo pochi minuti a parlare di incantesimo con Wesley sembrava essersi quasi completamente sciolta." Ha detto che veniva stasera. Per questo Buffy era… era nervosa…"

Angel sorrise.

Quella ragazza… cercava di giustificare Buffy con lui.

Proprio con lui.

"Lo so. Non preoccuparti…"

Abbassò gli occhi. E tacquero tutti.

Perché tutti, chi più chi meno, sapevano.

Perché tutti, chi più chi meno, conoscevano Buffy.

Dovevano aver messo un orologio in quella stanza ultimamente… e, anche se non lo vedeva, Angel lo sentiva ticchettare.

Lentamente.

Attimo dopo attimo.

Mentre tutti continuavano a tacere. Soffocati dalle cose non dette.

Richiamando l’attenzione di Anya, che si affacciò con sguardo preoccupato dalla porta della cucina.

Forse… anche lei temesse che fosse tornato quello di un tempo… e li avesse uccisi tutti.

"Ehi!" Esclamò" Come va da queste parti?!"

Angel cercò di sorridere, ma non fece a tempo a rispondere nulla, l’attenzione immediatamente calamitata dalla porta della cucina che si apriva, e, immediatamente dopo, dalla clamorosa esclamazione di Xander.

"Buonasera! Benvenuta in casa Summers!

No!Nella felicissima casa Summers!

Nella felicissima, equilibratissima, normalissima casa Summers!"

Angel si alzò, mentre Dawn soffocava una risata.

"E’ arrivata troppo presto!" Sussurrò tara, preoccupata." Non c’è Buffy!"

"Mm…"Mugugnò Wesley al suo fianco." Non so e sia davvero un danno…"

"Buffy ci ha detto che sarebbe venuta, solo…"Xander scoppiò a ridere. E Angel non invidiò affatto la donna che si stava godendo quello spettacolo. Per quanto dura l’avessero descritta." Non così presto!

Eh… ehm… lei non c’è!"

"Io…"cercò di interloquire lei. E quell’"io" scese diritto al cuore di Angel.

Cancellando dal suo volto il sorriso.

"Prego, prego!"Esclamò Xander, interrompendola." Buffy non c’è, è vero, ma c’è il suo… ehm… affezionatissimo … no… innamoratissimo fidanzato!

Futuro, futuro marito, si!"

No.

Non poteva essere.

"Si sposeranno presto… prestissimo!

Intanto lui è qui! Oh, non che viva qui, eh! Lui va , lui viene…

Sa com’è… ogni omento è prezioso per chi si ama!

E loro sia amano! Si amano moltissimo!"

Sentiva la voce di Xander vicina alla porta.

E non riusciva a fare nulla.

Non riusciva nemmeno a muovere un passo.

"Si può dire che vivano solo nell’attesa di rivedersi!"

Noo..

Angel ansò, mentre Anya si scansava per far passare il fidanzato.

E lo stupire lo paralizzò completamente quando incontrò gli occhi della donna che lo accompagnava.

"Può chiedergli qualunque cosa!"

"xander…"Ansò Wesley. Ma era troppo tardi.

Fermo. Con la sensazione che tutto il mondo lo fosse attorno a lui, Angel le fissava il volto.

Un volto che non vedeva ormai da quasi dieci mesi…

"Non ho bisogno di chiedergli nulla."Replicò Kate Lockley.

Prima di voltarsi, e uscire da dove era entrata.

Angel dovette stupirli tutti quando le corse dietro. E di certo stupì se stesso.

E non tanto perché lo fece… ma per come lo fece.

Per come reagirono il suo corpo e il suo cervello. Scattando come una molla. Uno più veloce dell’altro.

Spalancando la porta della cucina con tanta violenza che quasi la divelse dai cardini.

Senza fare a tempo nemmeno a pensare.

Perché se avesse pensato, forse , non lo avrebbe fatto, come tante volte era accaduto.

"Kate!" Gridò, seguendo la sua figura snella fino alla strada."Kate, aspetta!

Kate!"

Kate… Dio… quante volte si era chiesto come stesse.

Quante volte era stato su punto di chiamarla, e quante gli eventi lo avevano fermato…

Quante volte aveva sentito dentro il ricordo bruciante delle sue mani che la stringevano forte…

Ed ora era li. Bellissima, bruciante di vita.

E, tanto per cambiare, in collera con lui.

La vide fermarsi… e tramare, tanta era la forza della sua rabbia, mentre si voltava verso di lui.

E ancora una volta Angel si stupì della propria reazione.

Della reazione del suo cuore … e della sua anima…

Non aveva immaginato che rivederla gli avrebbe fatto un simile effetto.

Non dopo ciò che era successo ultimamente… o forse… era proprio per questo.

"Kate…"Ripetè, come non riuscisse a smettere di pronunciare il suo nome." Lasciami spiegare…"

"Non c’è pineta da spiegare, Angel!"lo sfidò, stringendo le labbra." Tu stai benissimo e questo non è il mio posto!"

"Non è neanche il mio posto!"

"No?! Allora"Kate ansò, gli occhi azzurri che le brillavano come stelle. " fa trasferire la sposa a Los Angeles!"

"La sposa?!" L’afferrò per le braccia, costringendola a guardarlo , proprio mentre si stava voltando." Kate, non è come sembra…"

"certo! E quella gente non la consoci e non conosce te!"

Una donna, dietro di lei, sgranò gli occhi passando.

"NO!"Esclamò Angel." Voglio dire… è per Buffy…"

"Bel nome! Compimenti! Lo pronunci in modo incantevole!"

"Kate, Buffy e io…"Si guardò intorno, nervosamente." Andiamo in casa a discutere…"

Kate sollevò il capo, stringendo gli occhi, in tre anni che la conosceva, Angel non l’aveva mai vista così rossa in volto.

"Vi amate?!"Chiese a bruciapelo.

"Ci amavamo!" Reagì lui d’impulso.

Kate sollevò le mani, come per difendersi da qualcosa.

"Okay…"ripeté. " non sono affari miei! Non mi riguarda!"

"Kate… entriamo in casa… voglio spiegarti…"

"Angel,"Lo interruppe lei." No! Venire qui è stato uno dei più grossi errori della mia vita! Dopo attaccare discorso con te!"

Stavolta fu lui a stringere le labbra, quasi con violenza.

"Se mi lasci spiegare"Riprovò." Ti accorgerai che non esiste una ragione al mondo per sui stare qui a litigare.

Vieni dentro e…"

Kate sollevò il capo, orgogliosa e bellissima.

"Ti ho detto di no…"Ripetè." Hai ragione, non esiste una ragione al mondo per cui siamo qui a litigare! Per cui tu torna dentro dalla tua… fidanzata, e io andrò… a sbronzarmi per la mia idiozia!"

"Kate…"

"No! Dovrai trascinarmi di peso se vuoi portarmi là dentro!"

Angel sollevò la testa, fissandola per un attimo, deciso.

Prima di afferrarla per la vita e caricarsela su una spalla!

Assolutamente incurante dei passanti e della gente in casa di Buffy.

Assolutamente incurante di Sunnydale.

Senza pensare.

Perché era troppo stando e arrabbiato per farlo.

E perché, se avesse pensato, probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto.

"Mettimi giù!" Esclamò Kate con voce strozzata. Un secondo prima di torcere il busto e colpirgli con forza la testa."Ora!"

Angel sospirò, sollevando la mano per bloccarle il polso, mentre col braccio le immobilizzava le ginocchia prima che Kate lo potesse colpire.

Se ne sarebbe pentito.

Sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito… ma aveva già così tanto di cui pentirsi…

Entrò dalla porta rimasta aperta della cucina, e mugugnò esasperato quando, con la mano libera, Kate si aggrappò allo stipite della porta.

"Lasciami immediatamente urlare!" ringhiò." O giuro che… che… Ahu!!"

"Perdonami!"Esclamò lui, mentre la strappava di forza dalla porta.

"Neanche fra mille anni! Tu sei completamente ammattito!

Mettimi giù subito!"

Lo colpì con un pugno alle reni, facendogli stringere i denti, e lui si trovo a combattere con la forte tentazione di sculacciarla, cosa che avrebbe fatto, se non si fosse trovato di fronte cinque paia di occhi letteralmente allibiti.

Ma era possibile che quella donna riuscisse ad esasperarlo tanto?!

"Fuori!" Tuonò. Senza dare possibilità di replica." Tutti di sopra!"

"Ehi!" Esclamò Xander immediatamente, facendo un passo in avanti." Chi ti credi di essere!Questa non è casa tua!"

"Xander!" Lo interruppe Angel, avanzando verso di lui." Sali su quella scala! Ora!"

L’altro sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto. Per il fatto stesso che lui avesse osato parlare… e parlare in quel modo!

"Ehm…"Mormorò Anya, prendendolo per il braccio," forse è meglio che andiamo…"

"No…"Ribatté ostinatamente Xander." Io…"

"Xander!" Esclamò Wesley, sorridendo nervosamente prima di afferrarlo dall’altra parte. " Da retta a me… sali!"

Ci mancò poco che lo sollevassero e lo trascinassero si peso, seguiti di corsa da Dawn e Tara.

Ma fu solo quando sentì sbattere una porta che Angel rilassò i muscoli, e con delicatezza rimise in terra Kate, che sembrava essersi calmata.

"Kate…"Cominciò, ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, quando vide le lacrime scintillare negli occhi di lei. "Kate… mi dispiace…"

Allungò una mano per sfiorarle il volto, ma lei l’allontanò bruscamente, arretrando di un passo.

"Ma che cosa ti ho fatto io?!" Esclamò, ansando, il volto arrossato per la rabbia." Perché ce l’hai con me?!"

"Io…"Mormorò piano." Volevo solo… spiegarti…"

"E per questo mi hai trattata come… un sacco?! E mi hai… umiliata davanti a quella gente, portandomi in giro come una… ritardata!"

Lui non rispose, gli occhi imprigionati in quelli chiari di lei.

E la sensazione, che non provava più da tanto tempo… che avrebbe potuto guardarla per sempre…

Ma quando la prima lacrima le cadde sulla guancia, Kate la scacciò con foga, colpendosi la faccia, e passando al suo fianco per uscire di nuovo.

"No!"Angel si voltò, afferrandole il polso." Kate, aspetta!"

"Lasciami andare!" Si ribellò, battendogli il polso sul peto.

"Basta adesso!" Scattò lui, imprigionandole entrambi i polsi dietro la schiena, e quando Kate fece per girarsi la trascinò di peso verso la parete, schiacciandocela contro.

Le vide sgranare gli occhi quando premette col suo copro si quello di lei, ed ansare, fissandolo, arrabbiata e stupita.

"Adesso stai a sentirmi! Io non…"

Spalancò la bocca, quando il fiato di lei gli sfiorò la pelle.

Travolto dalla consapevolezza, improvvisa e violentissima, del suo corpo contro il proprio., dalla consapevolezza di ricordarselo, quel corpo.

Pollice per pollice.

E sconvolto dalla reazione che provocò in lui.

Deglutì, continuando a fissarla.

Ansando.

Ogni respiro che lo schiacciava ancora di più.

Con l’assurdo desiderio di baciarla. Di sentire il suo sapore.

M perché?!

E perché ora?!

Lì? A Sunnydale?

"Angel…"Ansò lei, il cuore che le batteva così forte nel petto che avrebbe potuto assordarlo. " Che cos’hai.-..? che cosa ti succede?"

Era così diversa la sua voce, adesso… ed erano così diversi i suoi occhi.

Pieni di preoccupazione… di calore… e senza nessuna paura.

Kate… non aveva mai avuto paura di lui.

"Perché sei qui?"Domandò, stringendo i denti per combattere le sensazioni che lo scotevano, e che aveva pensato non avrebbe più provato.

Kate distolse gli occhi, girando il capo. E stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile.

"Perché sono un ‘idiota!"Rispose. Non voleva continuare… era così evidente… eppure lo fece, un attimo dopo, mentre nuove lacrime le brillavano negli occhi." Perché sono andata all’Hyperion!

E perché volevo sapere che fine avessi fatto, ma il tuo telefono è sempre occupato, neanche ricevessi mille telefonate al girono!

E perché ho visto… il tuo bambino…"

La sua voce si abbassò leggermente, mentre il suo cuore batteva ancora più forte.

E uno strano senso di dolcezza invase l’animo di Angel alle sue parole.

"Hai… visto Connor?" Mormorò. E fu con speranza che attese la risposta.

Ma Kate strinse ancora le labbra. Imbarazzata.

"Si! E ho parlato con Cordelia!

E lei mi ha detto della… profezia, e dei libri e delle due ricerche…" Sorrise. Un piccolo sorriso nervoso." Non so perché… forse perché sembrava preoccupata che tu fossi qui..

Mi ha detto di quelli che vogliono fare del male al tuo bambino… e che stavi cercando disperate mente dei libri che potessero dirti cosa sta succedendo!

Ed io… stupida."Ansò, il seno che premeva forte sul petto di lui. Così arrabbiata che sembrava aver dimenticato la loro vicinanza… " …stupida idiota ho giodato fin qui per affrirti il mio aiuto! Per… parlarti di vecchie biblioteche, di… " Voltò la testa di nuovo." Ma perché non me lo ha detto?!"

Era venuta fino a lì per lui… per aiutare lui… dopo che per mesi non avevano avuto contatti l’uno con l’latra…

E aveva… visto il suo bambino…

"Forse…"Mormorò piano." Perché non è vero…"

Kate tornò a guardarlo, aggrottando la fronte.

"Sono affari tuoi!"Esclamò."Io voglio solo andarmena di qui! E scordarmi di te! Non mi importa con chi stai e con chi non stai!"

"Kate…"

"Non mi interessa!"

"Io non sto con Buffy Summers!"

Per un attimo, Kate lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati. E parve sul punto di credergli.

Prima di scoppiare in un ‘esclamazione esasperata.

"Ma per favore!"Sbottò." Non so per chi mi aveva preso il ragazzo, ma è stato chiaro!Oppure…"Sollevò le sopracciglia, in quel modo che fli era mancato tanto."stai fingendo di stare con lei per… perché vogliono espellerla dal paese?!"

"Veramente…"Fece piano Angel." Vogliono toglierle la sorellina…"

Kate sgranò gli occhi, fissandolo con un ‘espressione così sbalordita da essere quasi comica.

E per un attimo Angel fu certo che non gli credesse.

"Tu stai…"Cominciò infatti, guardandolo in faccia."scherzando…"

Angel non rispose, e un attimo dopo kAte chise gli occhi, sollevando il viso e appoggiando la testa contro il muro.

"Oh mio Dio…"Mormor., deglutì piano, così imbarazzata da strappargli un sorriso e fargli crescere dentro la voglia di baciarla."posso scavare una buca e sprofondarci dentro?"

"A Sunnydale!"Esclamò lui, senza riuscire a nascondere il divertimento." Non ti conviene!"

"Oh, lasciami!"Sbottò Kate, battendogli di nuovo sul petto.

Angel inclinò il capo di lato.

Dio… era da mesi che non sentiva così… vivo…

Era stato così preso da Connor… così… proiettato verso di lui… che aveva quasi dimenticato di esistere come persona. E aveva quasi dimenticato le partio di se che una sola persona era mai riuscita a tirare fuori.

Ed era la persona che aveva davanti in quel momento.

"E perché?!" Chiese, provocandola.

"Perché," Sbottò lei." Se mi stringi un po’ di più mi metti incinta!"

Sgranò gli occhi, e mentre Angel saltava letteralmente via da lei si voltò, battendo la testa contro la parete.

"Non ci posso credere…"gemette, portandosi le mani alla nuca." È un incubo… deve essere un incubo…"

Angel allungò una mano per toccarla, ma non lo fece, lasciandola ricadere lungo il corpo. Gli occhi sui capelli biondo-dorati di lei.

E cominciò a pensare… e a pensitsi di averla trascinata a forza in quella casa…

Per sentirsi meno solo e in trappola… come solo Kate riusciva a farlo sentire…

Perché solo Kate era sempre riuscita a farlo sentire… a casa, anche nelle circostanze più disparate..

Così come la gente di quella città era sempre riuscito a farlo sentire straniero… e non voluto…

E quando quel senso di rifiuto, di nuovo, dopo trree anni, aveva rischiato di soffocarlo… lei era apparsa. Come se avesse risposto a un richiamo che non sapeva di aver formulato.

E lui non aveva voluto che andase via…

Anche se aveva il diritto di farlo…

E lui non aveva quello di impedirglielo.

Come non aveva il diritto di toccarla. O di dirle che gli era mancata.

"Davvero…"Mormorò piano."hai visto Connor?"

Kate sollevò il viso, smettendo di tormentarsi le labbra. E sembrò imbarazzata come una bambina.

"L’ho anche tenuto in braccio…"Mormorò.

Angel ammiccò, fissandola.

"E lui è stato buono?"Esclamò." Voglio dire… non ha pianto?"

Doveva esserci qualcosa di terribilmente buffo sul suo volto, perché Kate non riuscì a imporsi di rimanere seria, e un sorriso le illuminò il volto mentre sollevava il polso verso di lui.

"Veramente,"Disse."Mi ha fatto un succhioto!"

Di nuovo, Angel ammiccò, e nemmeno lui riuscì a trattenere un sorriso enorme mentre, a sua volta, sollevava il polso, e mostrava a Kate un segno scuro identico a quello di lei, proprio all’attaccatura della mano, quasi svanito sulla sua pelle da vampiro.

Si fissarono per qualche istante. Come due perfetti idioti.

Prima di scoppiare a ridere.

E di ritrovarsi uno nelle braccia dell’altroa.

Per una volta, fortunatamente, senza aver avuto il tempo di pensare.

Angel la strinse a se, cullandola, affondando il volto nella fragranza dei suoi capelli.

Nel profumo di quella pelle e nel battito di quel core che ricordava così bene.

Kate… Kate… Kate.. Kate...

Gli era mancata così tanto...

Era mancata al suo cuore, al suo corpo, alla sua anima… senza che la sua mente, trascinata da mille cose, se ne accorgesse.

Gli era mancata coje gli era mancato ridere… e sentirsi libero in modo speciale che li aveva uniti per così poco tempo.

"Sei sicuro…"Mormorò lei." Che non ci sia un ‘altra… fuga di gas?

O un ‘altra vampira nascosta chissà dove?"

Angel sospirò, senza scioglierla dl suo abbraccio.

"mm… "Mugugnò." No…"

"… e nessuno di noi due inventerà la storia di non ricordare più niente o di cambiare le carte in tavola?"

Angel sorrise.

"No…"

Kate sospirò, posandogli la fronte sulla spella, e carezzandogli la schiena.

"Allora perché eri così nervoso?"

Stavolta, fu angel a sospirare.

"Perché…"Mormorò. "qui c’è qualcosa di peggio… c’è il mio…"

Ma non riuscì a terminare la frase.

Interrotto da un clamoroso : "Adorerà il mio ragazzo!"

E dalla posta di ingresso, spalancata come una furia da Buffy.


	3. Il fidanzato

Il suo primo impulso fu di mettersi davanti a Kate.

Per evitare che Buffy le torcesse il collo. O che provasse, almeno…

No.

A dir la verità il suo primo impulso fu di staccarsi da lei come se da ciò fosse difeso la sua vita… cosa che probabilmente era vera!

Davanti a lui, Buffy lo fissava ad occhi spalancati, e l’espressione più sbalordita e furiosa che le avesse mai vista in faccia., così tanto da scordarsi persino della donna severa e allampanata forma alle sue spelle, e che, ci avrebbe scommesso la testa, era l’assistente sociale chiamata a decidere del futuro di dawn!

Perché in condizioni normali avrebe potuto essere chiunque altro…

Ma con lui li, a Sunnydale, a casa di Buffy, cge abbracciava Kate dopo che per due anni non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lei, e sotto gli occhi della stessa Buffy..noo! Poteva essere soltanto lei!

"Tu…"Esclamò Buffy, con l’aria di un volcano che stesse per eruttare.

"Buffy…"Cominciò Angel.

"L’hai fatto apposta!" La ragazza avanzò di un passo, gli occhi in tempesta." Sapevi quant’era importante e lo hai fatto apposta!"

Angel sgranò gli occi, passando lo sguardo da lei alla donna alle sue spalle. Mentre una morsa familiare gli stringeva il cuore.

E anche quella… on la sentiva da così tanto…

"No…"mormorò." Non puoi pensare che io…"

"lo penso ed è così!" Urlò lei." Io sapevo che non avrei dovuto chideretelo!

Sapevo che non mi dovevo fidare di te!"

Angel indietreggiò di un passo , e sentì la mano di kAte sfiorargli la schiena.

"Complimenti…"Scandì lòa donna, e lui potè quasi vederla incrociare le braccia sul petto. " credevo di essere io la persona più ridicola, qua demtro, ma a quanto pare c’è mi batte di brutto!"

Per un attimo, fu cero che Buffy le sarebbe saltata al collo, tanta fu la rabbia che le passò sul volto, e si ritrovò a guardare dall’una all’altra, molto vicino a qualcosa che somigliava ad una crisi di panico.

"Tu chiudi il becco!" Sibilò invece.

"Oh"Kate avanzò a sua volta." … disse un girono l’oca!"

Ecco, quella era la volta che l’ammazzava"!

Fece per mettersi in mezzo, ma fu interrotto dalla voce chiocia e un opò nasale dekke donna alle spalle di Buffy, che sembrava divertita da tutta la scana.

"Signorina Summers…"Esclamò, aritando una mano." Le spiacerebbe spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?

Credevo di venire in una casa civile… e non ad un mercato del pesce!

E quanto al suo…"Sorrise. Un sorriso simile a quello che angel aveva visto sulla faccia di certi deoni divora-sorsi. " fidanzato… devo presumere che queso sua il principio di un addio?!"

"No!" Esclamò Buffy, saltando letteralmente da letta e cercando di simulare un sorriso. "No, no… affatto!"

"Affatto?! Mi vuole dire che … questa… è una cosa normale per lei?"

"No!" buffy si voltò, guardando Angel.

"Vuolebva dire…"Si affretto lui a correrle in soccorso." Ch3e le cose non sono come sembrano…"

"Angel…"Cercò di continuare Kate, ma Buffy non le lasciò aggiungere nemmeno una parola.

"Non ho bisogno del TUO aiuto!"Scattò."So benissimo spegarmi da sola!"

"Benissimo,"Rincarò la donna. " mi spieghi allora…"

Buffy indietreggiò di un passo, spalancando la bocca. Ed era cos’ identica a quattro ani prima che per un attimo ad Agel sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato.

"Bè…"Esclamò." È semplice…

vede… il fatto è che.. lei… non avrebbe dovuto essere qui… e lui… lui on è…"Deglutì." Lui in verità è…"

"Buffy, "La interruppe una voce, facendoli sobbalzare tutti." Amore della mia vita, per cortesia, la voce… sai bene che dawn deve ancora finire i suoi compiti."

Ecco.

Se Angel avesse avuto un cuore, probabilmente in quel momento gli sarebbe venuto un infarto.

Come pure a Buffy, a iudicare dall’espressione che fece. Nel sentirsi chiamare "amore" da Wesley!

Sollevò gli occhi, come tutti gli altri. E come tutti gli altri lo vide in coma alle spale, con una mano in tasca e l’altra che sfuorava il corrimano.

Si era tolto la giacca e gli occhiali, e con il maglione a collo alto e i capelli leggermente arruffati sembrava l’immaginestessa dell’eleganze e della sicurezza, cosa che. Si per se, sarebbe bastata a stroncare qualsiasi abitante di Sunnydale!

Senza contare il fatto che di quella particolare casa di quella particolare abitante di Sunnydale lui stava scendendo disinvoltamente le scale, esattamente coem fossero le proprie.

Wesley sorrise, guardandosi intorno, e fermando i suoi occhi sulla donna al fianco di Angel. Senza smettere di percorrere i gradini.

"Oh, Kate,"Esclamò." sei arrivata!"

Tornò a guardare Buffy, e scosse comprensivo la testa mentre con il braccio le cingeva la vita. Approfittando del fatto che lei fosse troppo sconvolta per replicare.

O per strapparglielo di netto.

"tesoro…"Mormorò, baciandole la fronte."Non avrai di nuovo litigato con Kate…"

Buffy restò a bocca aperta, e Angel dubitò che sarebbe mai più riuscita a chiuderla.

"E lei…"Si intromise l’indigesta ospite di Buffy." Chi sarebbe’!"

"Oh…"Weslay tese la mano verso di lei, senza lasciare Buffy."perdonatemi , madame, i miei modi sono vergognosi!

Wesley Whindam Price…"Prese di sorpresa la donna, voltando la mano che gli aveva offerto e chinandosi a baciarla." Al suo servizio…"

La donna ammiccò, sissando prima lui e poi la propria mano.

"E lei…"Continuò Wesley , senza darle il tempo di riprendersi."deve essere lìincantevole miss clodance… di cui sia dawn che la mia Buffy mi hanno tanto parlato…"

"La… la sua Buffy?"Balbettà la donna.

Wesley sorrise, un sorriso a trantadue denti che gli illuminò il volto.

"Oh si…"Esclamò." Fino a che avrà il cuore di sopportarmi!"

"Vuol dire… vuol dire che lei è…"

"Si!" Esclamò Angel

"Si!"Confermò Kate.

Si voltarono tutti verso Buffy, che ancora non aveva ripreso l’uso della parola. E che li fissò uno ad uno, e dovette leggere l’aspettativa nei loro occhi, pochè sbattè le palpebre, prima di riaversi, finalmente, dallo chok.

"Si!"Esclamò. e la sua affermazione annegò fra i sospiri."… lui è il mio… ragazzo!"

"Ehm…"Wesley si schiarì la gola." Io preferisco "fidanzato". E’ più rispettabile ed eprime di più…"Tornò a guardare Buffy. Adorante." la profondità dei miei sentimenti…"

"Ma alora…"Mormorò miss Clodance indicando Angel e Kate."lui… loro?"

Wesley sospirò, così platealmente a suao agio nel ruo9lo che nessuno osò neanche provare a intervenire.

Lasciò finalmente Buffy , e con fare confidenziale si chinò sulla donna.

"Una storia deprecabile…"Mormorò a voce bassa. Non riesco a fargliela passare!

Un giorno la mia dolce Buffy ha trovato Kate nel mio ufficio, seduta alla mia scrivania, e ha scatenato un putiferio.

Kate si è innervosita. Sono volate parole sgradevoli.

E ancota oggi tra queste due signore c’è del’astio… il che è per me fonte di vero disagio… poiché Kate è una delle mie più valide collaboratrici, oltre che moglie di uno sei miei più cari amici…"

"Collaboratrice?!" Esclamò Kate.

"Moglie?!"Ripeterono all’unisono Angel e Buffy.

Wesley e miss Clodance si voltarono a guardargli.

"Si!" Kate sorrise."Io… lavoro per Wes da un anno!

E…"

Si voltò a guardare Agel che, a sua volta, stava cercando i suoi occhi.

"E… "Ruipetè lui.

"E siete sposati!"Rincarò Wesley."Opensavate che prmettessi questo genere di effusioni, altrimenti?! Sono sposati…"Rispose, avvicinandosi a loro." E hanno anche un bellissimo bambino…"

E… esatto"fece Angel." E ha gli occhi di Kate…"

Ma no!" La ragazza lo guardò." Ha i tuoi opcchi! E anche il tuo sorriso!"

Angel deglutì, fissandola. E per un attimo scordò qualsiasi cosa.

"Tu…"mormorò." Lo pensi davvero?"

Kate sorrise.

"Si… certo…"

"Una gioia per gli occhi!"Esclamòp Wesley, richiamando etrambi alla realtà."Non è così?!"

"E loro… lavorando non per ?!"

"No, ma naturalmente! Nella mia agenzia investigativa!" Mise una mano nella tesca dei pantaloni , e dal portafoglio tirò fuori un biglietto da visita.

La donna lo prese con una certa esitazione.

"Presso l’ex Holet Hyperion?"Lesse.

Wesley agitò la mano con fare noncurante.

"Oh… non bado a spese quando si tratta di qualcosa a cui tengo!"Guardò Buffy sorridendo." Non è vero, pasticcino?!"

Angel dovette schiacciarsi le unghie nella carne per non scoppiare a ridere.

Nonostante la paura e l’imbarazzo, e i senso di colpa e di ineguatezza, nonostante tutto… avrebe dato quasi qualsiasi cosa per essere nei panni di Wesley! Incredi9bile, straordinario, discreto Wesley, che si vendicava di torti e umiliazioni… aiutando chi glieli aveva fatti!

Quasi… mormorò fra se, guardando la donna al suo fianco.

"Siamo in trattative per l’acquisto…"Continuò, l’immagine stessa dela sidinvoltura e della sicurezza,." Il mio è un lavoro delicato… non avrei mai potuto svolgerlo in …due stanze e un semi-interrato!"

Stavolta fu Kate a trattenre una risata, camuffandola da tenue rumore di gola, e quando gli altri la guardarono intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena, torcendosi le dita.

"Ha assolutamente ragione…"Angel la vide ficcarsi il pollice nel polso." Signore!"!

"Ma se siete veramente così uniti… "Mugugnò l’arpia, che a quel punto guardava Wesley con qualcosa che era una via di mezzo fra l’adorazione e una punta residua di sospetto." Come mai la signorina Summers e sua sorella non si sono trasferite con lei a Los Angeles?"

Wesley sgranò gli occhi, come wse fosse stato appena colpito da un puugno in pieno stomaco.

"Miss Clodance!"Esclamò, guardandosi alle spelle, come per controllare che nessuno li stesse osservando." Come le viene in mente una cosa del genere?!

Convivere!"Afferrò Buffy per le spelle, stringendola a se." Le caste orecchia dela mia Buffy non dovrebbero nemmeno udire simili proposte!"

"Bè…"La donna fissò Angel e Kate, qusi cercasse aiuto contro la veemenza di Wes." Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo e…"

"E non è un motivo per abbandonarsi alla rilassatezza dei costumi!

Un Whindam Price che… coabita con una donna che non sia sua moglie! Cosa mai direbbero cinque secoli di avi?!"

"Angel…"Sussurrò Kate, movendo di pochissimo le labbra."… mio daresti un pizzico?"

Lui non spostò nemmeno gli occhi.

"Solo se poi tu ne dai uno a me…"

"Le posso assicurare sul mio onore,"Continuò nel frattempo Wesley." Che fino a che una vera non brillerà alla sua mano"Sollevò energicamente il polso di Buffy." Io non farò un solo gesto che possa anche solo minimamente sporcare reput5azione e coscienza di questo fiore, di questa…"Si ferm,ò per un secondo, sollevando il capo, uno sguardo fero negli occhi azzurri." Vergine!" Sputò alla fine.

Almeno con la stessa violenza con cui Angel dovette sputare come nimino un polmone, in un eccesso di tosse che lo piegò letteralmente in due.

Si premette una mano sulla faccia, voltandosi , per impedire agli altri di guardare l’espressione del suo volto. Come lui non vedeva la voro.

Ma ne avvertiva chiartramente , molto chiaramente, l’imbarazzo.

"Scusarte!E’… debole di polmoni!" Esclamò Kate, battendogli sulla schiana.

Vigorosamente.

Molto vigorosamente.

Troppo vigorosamente!

"Non si direbbe!"Sibilò la terribile miss Clodance, proprio mentre lui si rimetteva in piedi e bloccava il polso di Kate, prima che gli rompesse la colonna vertebrale.

Amore!"Esclamò."Grazie!"

Kate sorrise, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato.

"Tutto per te…"Mormorò."mia piccola…"Il suo sorriso si allargò, e gi occhi le brillarono come quelli di una bambina." Sanguisuga!"

Per un attimo, Angel temette che avrebbe rsputato l’altro polmone, ma fu salvato dall’intervento si Wesley, che scosse leggermanet la testa.

"Ragazzi!"Esclamò."Hanno questo… vizio… delle effusioni in pubblico… e non pensano nche anche un ‘innocente carezza potrebbe turnare la sensibilità di una cratura così casta, così pura, così innocente, così candida…"

"Wesley!" Esclamò Buffy, gli occhi che le schizzavano dalle orbite. "hei reso l’idea…"

Lui sorrise, e Angel non srebbe stato suo amico se non avesse notato quanto se la stava godendo.

"Certo… fiore di campo!"Le mise la meni sulle spalle, tornando a guardare miss Clodance." E’ tanto, tanto timida! Pensio che quando i miei sono venuti dall’Inghilterra…"

"dall’Inghilterra?!" Ripetà l’alra.

"Naturalmente. Pretendeva forse che non presentassi loro la mia futura moglie?!

Pensi che hanno già intestato a Buffy un appartamento a Londra, e pensiamo seriamente di mandare dawn a Oxford.

Non se l’abbia a male, ma questi vostri college americani…

E naturalmente passeremo nella redisenza di famiglia le nostre estati… e le vacanze che non trascorreremo a Sunnydale…"

La donna sollevò il viso dalla cartellina su cui, con interesse di Angel, che riusciva a leggere perfettamente , stava appuntando rapidamente qualcosa.

"Sunnydale?"Chiese. Orami totalmente persa negli occhi di Wesley. "Non andrete a vivere a Los Angeles?"

nuovamente, Wesley sollevò orgogliosamente il capo.

"Naturalmente no."Obbiettò, con una dignità che, ancora una volta, affascinò la donna, almeno quanto stupì Buffy. E tutti quelli che se ne stavano accoccolati sulle scale a spiare!

"Los Angels è una città di vizio. Din pedizione.

Un ‘orrida creatura che tende i suoi tentacoli sulle creature innocenti come la mia Buffy…

Oh, no"Rincarò. " assolutamente no!

Buffy e Dawn rimarranno qui fino a che sarà in mio potere!

In questo luogo ameno…"

Angel pensò seriamente che dovessero avergli fatto male le vitamine di Connor, che aveva debitamente assaggiato prima di dargli., perché, alla faccia di tutto il suo secolare autocontrollo, stava di nuovo per mettersi a ridere.

O forse… era perché, per la prima volta da così tanto , in quella città, si sentiva stranamente leggero.

" tranquillo… dove non potrà correre se non il rischio di annoiarsi…

In compagnia di persone affidabili e conosciute…"

Angel si morse una guancia.

" a cui affiderei oggi stesso la mia vita…"

Angel si voltò di nuovo, piegandosi e simulando un altro eccesso di tosse.

"Scusatemi…"Esclamò kate, riprendendo a battergli sulla schiena." Un altro attacco…"

"Ma povero ragazzo!"Esclamò miss Clodance. " Sembra così sano…

E anche tu… così giovane e con un tale guaio sulle spalle!"

Kate gli strofinò la manop sulla schiena.

Dolcemente. Sospirando.

"Lo amo…"Mormorò dopo un attimo. " sopporterei di tutto per lui."

Poteva averlo detto per reggere quel gioco assurdo.

Per istinto. O solo perché li c’era Buffy.

Ma Angel si voltò di scatto. Chiedendolo con gli occhi.

Scordandosi per uh istante di tutto il resto del mondo.

E lei gli rispose sorridendo.

Epilogo

Fuoco. Fuoco. Fuoco. Fuoco.

Nel cuore, nella mente, nele viscere.

Nella gola, col sapore della vodka.

Che non riusciva a scaldarlo. Che non riusciva a ubriacarlo. A farlo smettere di penare.

A farlo smettere di soffrire.

Stupida. Stupida vodka.

Stupida bottiglia. Stupida gola morta.

Stupida Buffy…

Stupida luce… stupido chip. Stupido cervello.

Stupido, stupido, stupido, stupido,.stupido, stupido, stupido spike.

"Idiota!"Urlò, alzandosi dalla poltrona con tanta violenza da capovolgerla, e gettando la bottiglia contro la parete.

Infrngendola in mille pezzi.

Mille schegge scintillanti alla luce tenue delle candele.

Quella lice che a lui non serviva. Che era per lei. Per buffy.

Per lei.

Le candele…. Per lei.

Il letto… per lei… le lenzuola pulite… per lei…

I mobili… le essenze nei cocci… tutto per lei…

E lei non li aveva mai nemmeno vusti.

Come non aveva mai nemmeno visto lui.

Come non aveva mai visto il suo cuore o quel’accidenti che aveva dentro e che continuava a bruciare. Senza scaldarlo.

Come non aveva mai visto altro che un pezzo di carne morta.

"Stupido… stramaledetto… idiota!"

Sentì se stesso ringrare, e un attimo dopo gettò in alco un comodino, facendolo volteggiare in aria. Quanto… quanto odiava se stesso…

"Stronzo! Lo vuoi capire che non ti ama!" Urlò, rovesciando in terra il contenuto di un tavolo, senza che il rumore di ciò che infrangeva gli procurasse alcun sollievo.

Come non aveva fatto camminare. Come non aveva fatto bere.

"Lo vuoi capire"Ansò." Che non sei uno stramaledetto… umano!"

Strinse i denti. Deglutendo.

Cercando qualcos’altro da sfasciare.

Per assordarsi. Per assordare l’umiliazione… il dolore… la paura… paura di perdere anche quel poco che aveva. E la rabbia verso se stesso… perché quel poco che aveva era ancora umiliazione, ancora dolore al cuore, annegati nel caldo liquido del piacere… e lui era diventato così patetico… che fli bastava anche quello…

Perché ansava come un essere umano. Soffriva come un essere umano.

E se soffriva così era perché non era più… un essere umano.

Lui… che aveva sempre considerato una rinascita quel girono del 1880.

"A quanto sembra…"Mormorò una voce alle sue spalle." Non hai perso il vizio di parlare da solo… ne quello di sfasciare la roba…"

Spike si voltò di scatto, stringendo gli occhi.

E quel primo pensiero che gli era sfrecciato nella mente , percotendogli con un brivido la spina dorsale, sparì… assorbito dal suo ansare.

No. Non era Angelus.

Era Angel.

Che scendeva lentamente la stretta scala.

Così diverso da quell’altrtop che aveva usato il suo corpo che Spike si chiese come avesse potuto qualcuno confonderli fra loro.

"E tu…"Sibilò, stringendo gli occhi." Non hai perso il tuo vizio di strisciare e spiare!"

Lanciò uno sguardo al letto disfatto, e si avvicinò di un passo, deglutendo.

"Veramente, " Obbettò Angel. " ho chiamato quando sono entrato, ma tu facevio cos’ tanto chiasso che non mi hai sentito…"

Doveva mandarlo via.

Doveva allontanarlo da qual posto in cui tante volte aveva consumato insieme a Buffy una passione che non poteva estinguersi.

Prima che ne avvertisse l’odore.

Prima che capisse…

"Sei venuto per litigare?!" Esclamò, scortendo le mani. " Bè, accomodati fuori! Ho fin troppa voglia di romperti il muso, e ce l’ho da un ‘infinità di tempo!"

Angel appoggiò le spalle al muro, un sorriso sbilenco sul volto da ragazzo.

"Perché?!" Chiese divertito

"Hai paura che ti sfasci il mobilio?"

Spie strinse i denti.

Era divertito, il bastardo rilassato.

Pareva cge la lontananza gli avesse fatto un gran bene.

"Levati dalle palle, Angel! Maneo ti vedo e meglio sto!"Storse il naso." Avrei dovuto chiedere a Marcus di staccarti la ingua, quel giorno!"

"Oppure… avresti dovuto farlo tu…"

Spike si avvicinò di un passo.

"Perché?!" Ringhiò." Credi che non ne sarei capace?

Fammi questo favore, Angel, porta il tuo sedere supervalutato fuori da qui… sono così arrabbiato che potrei strappartela a mozzichi, la lingua," Sghignazzò." E ci proveresti pure gusto!"

Angel sollevò il volto.

Ecco.

Adesso gli rompeva il muso.

Ma prchè cazzo invece di farsi massacrare da Angel non gli sparava in mezzo agli occhi che si scopava la sua ex tutti i gironi e in tutti i moedi?

Perché dovave semrpe essere così maledettamente idiota?!

"Spike…"Mormorò l’altro. E il suo toto condiscendente ebbe il potere di farlo andare in bestia.

Lo attaccò, stringendo il pugno, con l’unico risultato mdi ritrovarsi seduto in terra, fra le macerie di una sedia.

Con Angel che lo fissava con la testa inclinata di lato.

"Ma credete davvero,"Continuò sospirando." Di potermi ingannare?"

Spike strinse i denti, battando un pugno in terra.

"dannazione, Angel…"Coinciò.

"Spike!non hai idea di quanto sono esaurito, oggi!"

"Non hai idea di uanto sono esaurito io!"

Si guardò intorno, cercandi disperatamente qualcosa da dire.

Buffy non voleva che si sapesse. E più di tutto… Buffy non avrebe voluto hr lo sapesse Angel…

Doveva trovare un modo… negare! Negare sempre!

Si… e fare la figura dell’idiota più idiota di qual che già si era dimostrato!

Allora…

"Spike, il naso mi funziona e gli occhi pure…"

" lei non voleva, Okay?! Spike si mosse avanti e indietro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. " era debole , era confusa, io l’ho… "Deglutì. Ecco, sperava che almeno dawn lo ricordasse con affetto." Costretta…" Guardò il letto, completamente devastato." Più volte! L’ho … legata e… e… "Fissò Angel, che ancota lo guardava con le braccia incrociate sl petto." E perché diamine sonoa ncota qui e non sulla punta di un paletto?!"

Okay… correziona in diretta: Angel non era anmbiato, Angel era rincitrullito!

"Sangue nero, Angel, reagisci!Fa qualcosa! Hai perso quel po’ di palle che avevi?!

Ti ho appena detto che ho violentato la donna cghe ami e che ti ama.. che per uno stramaledettissimo motivo cge non riesco a capire contina ad amarti e a … fare paragoni e a …"

"Spike…"Lo interruppe, afferrandoglie ntrambi i polsi con una mossa così veloce che nemmeno la vide. Interrompendo la valanga della sua ira." Buffy è innamorata di te!"

Per un secondo, Spike lo guardò negli occhi, troppo sbalordito per dire qualsiasi cosa.

E in quel secondo, in quegli occhi, ercò la traccia dell’antico cherno.

Il segno che mentiva, come sempre,. Che si prendeva gioco di lui.

Ma l’uomo che aveva davanti non si prendeva gioco di lui,.

L’uomi che aveva davanti era terribilmente seri.

"Va a farti fottere, Angel!"Urlò, liberandosi dalla sua presa. E dopo un altro giro nella stanza., coem un animale in gabbia, crollò sul letto, con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia.

"Tu non sai un accidente di noi…"Soffiò.-" e se lo sapessi saresti un mucchio di cenere, adesso! Per cui o in questi tre anni sei diventato più simile al bastardo di qunto vuoi credere o dammi una sola ragione per cui sono ancora in grado di parlare… o dotato della mia virilità!"

Lo fissò, mentre Angel distoglieva per un attimo gli occhi e li fissava nel vuoro,. E l’unica cosa che Spike voleva veramente, di nuovo, sentire, era che Buffy lo amava. Perché se lo diceva Angek, forse…

"Diciamo…"Mormorò invece." Che non ho… perso il vizio di siare…"

Tornò a guardarlo. E in quel momento dimostrava tutta la sua età.

"Io ti ho visto, Spike. Ti ho visto davanti alla sua tomba.

Ti ho visto snella sua casa, a vegliare su una poltrona mentre dawn dormiva di sopra.

Ti ho visto aiutare tutti loro.

Ti ho visto proteggerli…"

"Piantala, Angel!"

" e non sarei partito se non avessi saputo che tu eri qua…"

Spike deglutì.

In tutta la sua esistenza non gli era mai stato detto nulla di più umiliante… e allora… perché non riusciva nemmeno a sentirsi arrabbiato?

Di più… perché tutta l’ira che provava era come… evaporata… portata via dalla voce pacata dell’altro… da quel tono che aveva sempre creduto di odiare?

"Che bello…"Sorrise. E il suo voleva essere un sorriso di scherno." Angel mi ha promosso a cagnolino da guardia?

Di un po’, sei venuto a darmi la tua benedizione per scopare Buffy?"

"Spike…"

"Cosa?"

"Fa un ‘altra allusione e ti rompo il muso."

"Sai che novità…"

"In venti punti diversi…"

Spike scosse una mano, ma il sorriso che gli nacque dentro su sincero.

"Sempre esagerato!" Esclamò.

Assurdamente, Angel rispose al sorriso.

"Solo per chi se lo merita…"

Spike si passò la lingua sui denti.

"Spero che la bionda lo meriti…" Ghignò. Ed ebbe l’immensa, impagabile soddisfazione di vedere la confusione dipingersi sul volto serio di Angel.

"Naso…"Sogghignò, piegandosi all’indirtro sul letto." A mano che tu non abbia cominciato a mettere l’acqua di rose! E visto che tre ore fa non odoravi come una vergine sposa nutro speranza che anche tu abbia avuto la tua dose di calci nel sedere!"

"Io ho già dato, Spike. E non sono qui per parlare di me."

"Bravo! "Sbottò." E chi lo ha deciso?!

E visto che siamo in argomento… perché cavolo sei qui?!"

Di nuovo, Angel distolse lo sguardo. E stavolta era seriamente imbarazzato.

"NO!" Esclamò Spike, saltando letteralmente dal letto." Non posso crederci! Non lo sai! Sei venuto qui spinto dal tuo buon cuore, per vedere come sta il vecchio Spikey! Oh!" Si avvicinò a lui, le dita infilate nella cintura dei Jeans." Ora chi è più patetico di noi, Angel?!"

Angel lanciò un ‘occhiata al letto. O a quel che ne rimaneva.

"Okay,"Sbottò Spike." Domanda di riserva: mi vuoi dire di lasciare in pace Buffy? Che questa storia distruggerà entrambi?-

Angel scosse le spalle.

"Non mi dareste retta…"

"Vuoi esprimermi la tua solidarietà maschile?"

"Neanche per idea…"

"Vuoi dirmi che se i levano questo moscerino dal cervello e faccio una strage i strappi qualunque cosa possa essere strappato e me lo fai mangiare?"

Angel sollevò la testa.

"Anche…"

"Okay, lo hai detto…"

"… e anche che non credo che lo farai…"

"Angel…"Spike abbandonò le braccia lungo il corpo." Fa un favore ai miei nervi: o mi impaletti o te ne vai!"

"Spike…"

Oh, finalmente, forse ra la volta che si decideva e poi levava le tende!

Angel sospirò, e Spike su assolutamente certo che avrebbe parlato… se dal piano di sopranon fosse improvvisamente giunto il suono della porta che si apriva. Con molto poco garbo.

Come sempre.

"oh cacchio!" Escòamò Spike.

"Buffy!" Rincarò Angel. Mentre entrambi fissavano verso l’alto con la stessa e identica espressione sul volto.

E all’unisono, come un sol uomo… cosa che probabilmente avrebbe poti costretto Spike ad immergere la testa nell’acido solforico!… lo stesso pensiero attraversò il loro cervello.

Se volevano uscirne con tutti i pezzi a posto… Buffy non li doveva trovare insieme!

"Spike…" Angel lo afferrò per il gomito, serissimo in volto. "Buffy non avrà mai una vita normale…"

"Ovvio!" Non riuscì ad impedirsi di esclamare.

"e non potrà mai nemmeno essere felice se non accetterà questo.

Io non ho mai avuto il… coraggio… di obbligarla a capire… e sempre troppa paura di farle del male…"Strinse le labbra." Tu non sei così… tu…"

Sollevarono nuovamente gli occhi verso l’alto, e un attimo dopo Angel balzò all’indietro, scomparendo letteralmente fra le ombre.

Un momento prima che Buffy sollevasse con uno scatto il coperchio della botola.

Affacciandosi per controllare chi ci fosse.

"Stayer!" Esclamò, fin roppo enfaticamente." Una novità assoluta, senza bussare e senza essere invitata!"

"Piantala, Spike!"Scattò lei, scivolando giù. "Non sono in vena!"

"Bellissimo, da dire ad un vampiro!"

Spike si spostò all’indietro, sforzandosi di non guardare alle spalle della ragazza, dove Angel rimaneva immobile e invisibile.

"Posso offrirti un Whisky?" Esclamò, sollevando le spalle." O una Vodka?

Sai, non si sente in bocca, anche se baci il tuo ex!"

"I rapporti fra me e Angel,"Fece lei immediatamente. " non sono affari tuoi! Come ogni altro dettaglio della mia vita!"

Spike strinse i denti, voltandosi.

Si era avvicinata, ma non ancora abbastanza da permettere ad Angel di andare via.

"Neanche,"Sibilò." I dettagli di biancheria che ogni volta mi lasci in giro per casa?!"

Buffy sgranò gli occhi, e un attimo dopo gli colpì con un manrovescio la faccia e la mano, mandando il suo bicchiere in frantumi contro una parete.

Ecco . ora si era avvicinata abbastanza.

Vide Angel uscire dalle ombre, silenzioso come l’aria stessa, e avanzare con gli occhi fissi su di lui in cui vibrava qualcosa di molto simile alla… comprensione.

"Ma perché cacchio ti fidi di me, si può sapere?!" Urlò, incapace di resistere,

davanti a lui, e dietro le spalle di Buffy, Angel continuò a guardarlo.

E la sua sola risposta fu una scrollata di spalle.

Solo un istante prima di saltare. E di raggiungere con un unico movimento il piano di sopra., come se non ci fosse mai stato.

Lasciando sbigottito persino lui.

"Ma che stai dicendo?!" Esclamò Buffy." Io non mi fido di te! Non mi sono mai fidata di te e non mi fiderò mai di te!

Io ti disprezzo, Spike! Mi fai schifo!"

Okay. All’inferno Angel.

Di nuovo.

Dilatò le narici, lottando per non mutare volto.

"Davvero…" Sibilò, abbassando il suo volto fino a che non fu quasi su quello di lei. " e allora che ci fai qui?!"

"niente!"Scattò lei, allontanandosi di un passo.

"E quando mai…"

"Anzi, no, sono venuta a dirti che è finita!

Tutta questa… cosa… assurda e lurida! E’ finita, capito?!"

Sollevò il volto, ansante. I seni che spingevano contro la canottiera bianca.-

E l’odore che la tradiva.

Così forte da stordirlo.

"Niente più baci! Niente più incontri! E niente più…"

"Sesso?!"

"Già! Assolutamente niente più sesso!

Sai che c’è?! Non ne vale la pena! "Strinse le labbra." Tu stai rovinando la mia vita e tutto per una…"

"Una?!"

Buffy boccheggiò, avanzando di nuovo.

"Sei un porco, Spike!"Urlò.

"E tu un ‘ipocrita repressa!"

"Io?! Repressa io?!"

"Si!"Scattò." Perché quello che facciamo ti piace! E ne hai bisogno quanto e più di me!

Ma guai che qualcuno venga a sapere che alla castigata Buffy Summers piace scoparsi quel "mostro" di Spike!

Oggi avevi così fottutamente paura che Angel lo capisse che non hai…"

"Guai a te"Gridò lei, avanzando ancora." Se Angel viene a sapere qualcosa!

Hai capito?! Digli una sola parola e giuro che ti ammazzo!"

Assurdo.

Quella discussione era la più ridicola di tutta la sua esistenza.

"Povero Angel!"Scattò. "Gli cascasse dal piedistallo la dea!

Sai… non ci avevo pensato… ma io sono un tale maiale… che cosa mi divertirebbe più che andare da Angel e raccontargli ogni sorta di più sordido dettaglio?! Chissà… magari si mette a piangere! Oppure non gliene frega niente…"

" Sei perverso, Spike!" Rispose lei, ansando. " Fallo e ti ammazzo!

Giuro che ti ammazzo!"

"Ti ripeti, Stayer, " La schernì." Cos’è, rivedere il sire e pensare a quello che "non " facevi con lui ti ha toccata?! "

Buffy fece partire il braccio, ma lui la bloccò, attirandola a se.

"Vuoi lui?!" Ringhiò." Pensi a lui, quando stai con me?!"

"No!" Sputò Buffy, e un attimo dopo sgranò gli occhi, e la sua espressione di fece feroce." Perché lo amavo!Mentre tu mi servi e basta!"

La spinse via. Con una ferocia che avrebbe ferito un normale essere umano.

"Vattene!"Ringhiò. e adesso era lui che ansava." Va via da qui!"

"Non darmi ordini! Io faccio quello che voglio!"

"E allora fallo!" Urlò, afferrandola per le braccia e spingendola sul letto. Prendendola così di sorpresa che le immobilizzò le mani sulla testa prima che lei riuscisse a reagire." E’ questo che vuoi?!" Continuò, scostandole con l’altra mano il ginocchio.

Buffy s’inarcò sotto di lui, ma il fuoco non si spense nei suoi occhi.

"Porco!" Ringhiò di nuovo. Ma non lo spinse via. Ne fece nulla per liberare le sue gambe.

"Bugiarda ipocrita!" Spinse in avanti, mentre le lasciava le mani per liberarla dalla canottiera.

"Fallito!"

Spike ringhiò, sentendo le unghie di lei lacerargli la schiena.

"Vattene!"Urlò." Vattene via!"

"Si!"

"vattene!"

"Si!"

"Vattene!"

"Si!" Urlò Buffy, liberando un ginocchio e colpendolo all’inguine.

Strappandogli un grido.

"Spero che ti ammazzino" Gli gridò." Spero che ti riducano in cenere, e di essere li a guardare!"

"Non ti sopporto più"

"Ti odio!"

"Vorrei… colpirti fino ad ammazzarti con le mie mani!"

"Ti odio!"

"Ti amo, cazzo!"

Buffy storse il naso.

"Mi disgusti, Spike! Mi fai soltanto schifo!" Urlò.

E un attimo dopo gli afferrò la nuca, attirando con frenesia la sua bocca sulla propria.

Mentre con l’altra mano lavorava febbrilmente sui vestiti di lui.

Era dolce.

Come una carezza, come un soffio di vento.

Come la luce sussurrante di una candela.

Coem un bisbiglio d’amore.

Ed era appassionato.

Come il fuoco di un camino.

Come un ‘antica danza.

E travolgente, come una cascata.

Come un uragano che non si poteva fermare.

E tenerissimo… come l’affetto di un bambino… che avrebbe potuto sciogliere il cuore di chiunque.

Il bacio di Angel.

Che con delicatezza infinita sfiorava le labbra di Kate.

Trasmettendo a tutto il suo corpo un calore profondo.

Liquido.

Che la consumava senza bruciarla.

Sentiva le mani di lui ai lati del suo volto.

Lo sentiva accarezzarla, mentre un ansito appena accennato gli sfuggiva dalla bocca. Finendo in quella di lei.

E sentiva se stessa rispondergli. Con una passione che cresceva. Con una tenerezza che cresceva.

A ritmo del battito impazzito del cuore.

Con le lacrime che le bruciavano gli occhi. E con la paura.

Lo aveva voluto tanto. Lo aveva desiderato con ogni fibra del suo essere.

E con ogni fibra del suo essere aveva pensato che fosse impossibile.

Che non sarebbe mai accaduto. E che il suo cuore sarebbe per sempre rimasto al freddo.

E invece era stato così semplice… così… naturale…

Come respirare…

Come amare…

Com’era stato naturale innamorarsi di Angel… e così difficile dirglielo…

Lui era tornato alla macchina, si era seduto in silenzio, assorto nei suoi pensieri.

Poi l’aveva guardata.

E i pensieri se n’erano andati.

E Kate non avrebbe mai saputo dire chi avesse cominciato, o chi si fosse avvicinato per primo…

Ne se fosse stata quell’assurda giornata a far cadere le sue difee, o il fatto di aver visto il suo bambino, o solo… il tempo…

Quell’anno in più in cui lo aveva sognato.

In cui lo aveva desiderato così tanto che adesso impazziva di paura.

Deglutì, staccandosi da lui. E restando così.

Con le labbra appoggiate alle sue e la fronte su quella di lui.

Incapace di respirare regolarmente. Incapace di pensare regolarmente.

Quanto… quanto lo amava…

"Dimmi…"Ansò. " che non lo fai perché… Buffy Summers … è appena passata di qui…"

Lo sentì deglutire, e lo scoprì a guardarla.

"No… no… io…

Sono pazzo…"mormorò." A farlo con… Buffy così… vicina… io… non pensavo che avrei mai…"

Kate sollevò la testa per guardarlo, strofinando le lebbra su quelle di lui.

E si sorprese quando lo sentì trattenere inutilmente il respiro.

"Io sono pazzo." Ripetè Angel. Un secondo prima di riprendere a baciarla.

E questa volta il bacio fu profondo e possessivo. Da parte di entrambi.

Stavolta rischiò di farle esplodere il petto.

"Perché non lo abbiamo fatto un anno fa?…"Mormorò lui, continuando a baciarle ripetutamente le labbra.

"Non lo so…"

"Abbiamo… sbagliato…"

"Non me ne importa…" Kate si inclinò leggermente, poggiando la schiena al sedile.

"Non capisco perché… succeda ora…"

"non me ne importa…"Ripetè.

"Non è… un incantesimo…"

"Non mi importa… non mi importa di niente…"

"Vorrei… che non fossimo a Sunnydale…"

"Non … mi importa…"

"E che…"

"mm…"

"non stesse arrivando Wesley…"

"Cosa?!" Kate ansò, staccandosi leggermente da lui e guardandolo negli occhi.

"We… Wesley…"Ripetè Angel, ansando leggermente." E’ dietro di noi… fero all’incrocio…"

Kate abbassò la testa, poggiando la fronte a quella di lui.

E per un attimo rimasero così, ansanti e immobili.

Cercando entrambi di riprendere il controllo.

Prima di separarsi finalmente, e appoggiarsi ciascuno al proprio sedile.

"Sei… in imbarazzo?!" Mormorò Angel, e quando si voltò Kate si accorse che la guardava.

"No…"Sorrise nervosamente. " okay… si… un po’… è…"Sollevò per un momento gli occhi." Mi sento una perfetta idiota!

E’ la prima volta che bacio un uomo in una macchina, al margine di una strada…"

Angel annuì seriamente.

"Anch’io!" Esclamò dopo un istante.

Si guardarono. E insieme scoppiarono a ridere.

"Pensavo…"Continuò lui, dopo un istante." Che la novità fosse baciare un vampiro… in una macchina… al margine di una strada…"

"Oh…"Kate lottò per riprendere una parvenza di serietà." Quello… no… ho una profonda e complessa esperienza!"

Angel inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Davvero!" Insistette lei." L’ho fatto circa… cinque minuti fa!"

"Ah.

E’… qualcuno che conosco?!"

Kate inclinò il capo di lato, appoggiandolo al sedile.

"A volte… "Mormorò." Penso di no…"

"A volte… "Ripetè lui " Lo credo anche io…"

"Angel…" Si portò la mano alla gola, il cuore che le batteva forte." Perché è successo?… Voglio dire… perché adesso… perché…"

S’interruppe, ingoiando le parole, quando l’auto di Angel, con Wesley alla guida, si fermò di fianco alla loro.

"Scusate il ritardo!" Esclamò, scendendo." Quella donna non la finiva più di chiedere!"

Angel e Kate si guardarono ancora per un attimo, prima di imitarlo, e nessuno dei due pareva averne troppa voglia.

Davanti a loro, Wesley inciampò, rimettendosi diritto appena prima di cadere, e strappando a Kate un sorriso divertito.

"Wesley, mi togli un peso!" Esclamò." Mi stavo quasi per innamorare anch’io, prima!"

Wesley la guardò per un attimo, sorpreso.

Già… tutto era così assurdo che aveva quasi dimenticato le circostanze del loro ultimo incontro.

Abbassò gli occhi, e potè sentire lo sguardo di Angel su di se. Prima che fosse lo stesso Wesley a rompere il ghiaccio.

"Oh, be… ne sono lusingato…" Disse." Ma a dire il vero…" Kate lo guardò, e gli vide sul volto uno dei più bei sorrisi che avesse mai visto. " non mi sono mai divertito tanto!"

Angel rise a sua volta.

"Tranne quando Xamder è sceso e ti ha chiamato " signore"!"

"Oh, Dio, si…"

"O quando quella… arpia"Rincarò Kate." Ha detto a Buffy che doveva essere fiera del suo fidanzato!"

"Oh, si!Si! Sembrava che dovessero tutti soffocare!

Avrei pagato perché la Clowdance si fermasse a cena!"

Angel scosse il capo.

"Temevo che qualcuno ti avrebbe morso quando lo hai proposto!"

"Ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena…"

Angel parve pensarci.

"Si!" Convenne dopo un attimo."Assolutamente!"

"Bene…"Wesley si sfregò le mani una nell’altra." Dal momento che per tutta Sunnydale sto per impalmare Buffy Summers… e per favore che Cordelia non sappia mai nulla!… che ne direste di tornare a casa?!"

"E i libri?!" Si affrettò a chiedere Angel.

Giusto… i libri…

I libri per capire qualcosa di più del suo bambino…

Di nuovo, Wesley sorrise, indicando con la testa il sedile posteriore della Convertibile. Quasi completamente ingombro di libri.

"Temo fortemente che quella ragazza mi abbia rifilato delle imitazioni per volumi autentici, e abbia anche rincarato parecchio sul prezzo, ma anche in questo caso… ne valeva la pena.

Quando le ho detto che li prendevo tutti ha letteralmente buttato Xander fuori dal negozio.

Aveva una faccia… sembrava… un demone della vendetta!

Di nuovo!"

Angel deglutì.

"Non l’hai… registrato, vero?"

"No. Ma credo che per 100 dollari Anya ci ripeta la scena! Se vuoi restare a Sunnydale il tempo necessario…"

Angel non ci pensò nemmeno per un secondo.

"Andiamo!"Esclamò.

Kate entrò nella macchina, una piccola morsa, malinconica e dolorosa, che le stringeva il cuore.

Non le piaceva quella città, e non le piacevano i suoi abitanti… ma aveva una paura folle che una volta tornati a Los Angeles tutto sarebbe stato come prima.

Che quella specie di… magia… de ne sarebbe andata… rubata dalla vita quotidiana… dai problemi… dall’orgoglio…

Anche se era una magia che dipendeva solo da loro.

E aveva paura…

Si sfiorò le labbra, mentre incontrava lo sguardo di Angel, ancora in piedi accanto alla Convertibile.

Aveva paura che sarebbero rimasti solamente quei baci rubati.

Lo vide deglutire e gli sorrise, rassicurante… anche se l’unica cosa che voleva fare era colare fuori da quella macchina, e fra le braccia di lui.

E ancora per qualche istante i loro sguardi rimasero avvinti, fino anche qualcosa non attrasse l’attenzione loro e di Wesley.

Uno schianto.

Come un mobile frantumato con violenza.

Che li fece volgere tutti.

In direzione della cripta di quell’altro vampiro… Spike.

E che fu seguito immediatamente da un secondo… e da un terzo…

E da un quarto. Così’ forte che Kate sgranò gli occhi, stringendo le dita sul volante.

"Ma che cosa sta succedendo la dentro?!" Esclamò.

Accanto a lei, Angel sospirò.

"Spike e Buffy…" Mormorò soprappensiero.

"Spike e Buffy?" Ripetè Wesley." In che senso Spike e Buffy?!" Angel lo guardò." Ah… in quel… senso…"

Angel passò gli occhi da Kate alle sue spalle, prima di sollevarli di nuovo.

"Si,"Confermò." In quel senso…"

Dietro di lui, pareva quasi che stessero abbattendo una parete…

"Angel…" Si azzardò Wesley." Sei sicuro che non si stiano anche massacrando a vicenda?!"

L’altro scosse le spalle.

"Non è escluso…"

"E … non facciamo niente?"

Si nuovo, Angel si voltò verso Kate.

E la guardò.

A lungo.

Intensamente.

Divorandole il volto con gli occhi.

E quello che c’era in quegli occhi… quella dolcezza e quella passione che l’avevano appena accarezzata, era così caldo e profondo da farle sbocciare sul volto un sorriso che veniva dal cuore.

E davvero non importò di nulla.

Ne di Sunnydale ne di Buffy Summers.

Perché poteva essere qualsiasi cosa, e poteva essere stato qualsiasi cosa… ma quello sguardo… ora… era per lei.

Per Kate Lockley.

Per la fredda, insignificante Kate.

Solo per lei.

Ed era per lei anche il sorriso che illuminò i tratti di Angel, rispondendo al suo.

E scaldandole il cuore.

"No.." Rispose, sicuro.

E senza esitare agirò l’auto di Kate, e aperto lo sportello sedette accanto a lei.

Sorridendo alla sorpresa del suo sguardo.

"Ma… Angel…"Cominciò Wesley dall’auto di fianco alla loro.

"Sono adulti e consenzienti…" Lo interruppe Angel, senza smettere di sorriderle." Si solo cacciato con i loro piedi in questo pasticcio…

Adesso… se la sbrighino da soli!"

Si passò sul petto la cintura di sicurezza, mentre Kate, rispondendo alla richiesta dei suoi occhi, metteva in moto l’automobile.

Wesley non gli chiese dove si sarebbero visti.

E Angel non glielo disse.

Angel continuò a guardarla. Perfettamente a suo agio.

Assordato, probabilmente, dal battito forsennato del suo cuore.

E raramente, nella sua vita, Kate si era sentita più libera.

Era vero.

Quella era una magia che dipendeva da loro.


End file.
